Préstame tu regazo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — ¡A-adrien! —Gritó escandalizada, Marinette— ¿Q-que, que estás haciendo? —Preguntó nerviosa sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban/ —Préstame tu regazo —Pidió él sin moverse, sonriendo tranquilamente— Solo unos minutos.


— ¡Marinette! —Llamó fuertemente mientras iba a donde estaba ella, quien estaba sentada en una banca del parque. Teniendo una bolsa de compras al lado.

— ¡A-adrien! —Se sobresaltó la aludida al verlo ir hacia ella, teniendo pintada en su rostro esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante— ¿Q-que te trae por aquí?

— Tuve una sesión fotográfica aquí cerca —Explicó— Y te vi y vine hacia acá... ¿Te molesta?

— No, no, no —Negó efusivamente con su cabeza y sus manos— ¿Cómo podría molestarme?

Él sonrió más grande y se sentó a su lado. Que ante esa acción, Marinette dio un respingo y su corazón salto con ella.

— ¿Te vas a sentar? —Le preguntó al verlo sentado.

— ¿Está ocupado? ¿Estas esperando a alguien?

Ella negó de nuevo.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No como podrías pensar eso, claro que no, Adrien.

— ¡Qué bien! —Se alegró.

Ante eso dicho un silencio se formó. Marinette sintiendo solo los latidos de su corazón. Descontrolados, por cierto.

— ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

— Lo que tú quieras —Se ofreció amablemente.

Al decir eso, Adrien se recostó en la banca y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Marinette provocando que ella tuviera una taquicardia y su cara sea como un tomate como el que lleva adentro de la bolsa de compras.

— ¡A-adrien! —Gritó escandalizada, Marinette— ¿Q-que, que estás haciendo? —Preguntó nerviosa sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban

— Préstame tu regazo —Pidió él sin moverse, sonriendo tranquilamente— Solo unos minutos.

Marinette que quedo muda por esa acción, no sabía qué hacer. Las palabras se atoraban y aunque su boca se abría no podía salir ninguna palabra por la misma.

— ¿Te molesta? —Preguntó Adrien— Si, es así me iré.

Otra vez ella negó. ¿Cómo podía molestarle? Estar así con él es como un sueño.

— N-no te preocupes... ¿E-estas muy cansado? —Intento hablar con voz tranquila aunque no podía sentirse de esa manera.

— Si, tuve que levantarme muy temprano hoy.

Y anoche lucho con un Akuma, pero eso no lo diría.

— E-es duro ser un modelo ¿No?

— Se podría decir —Dijo mientras pensó en su estricta alimentación y el tiempo que lleva tomar las fotos, ya que el fotógrafo debe decidirse por el ángulo de las fotos como las poses que debe realizar, aunque algunas veces es rápido.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios. Cerro los ojos sintiendo como los rayos del sol calentaban su rostro como su cabello. Marinette quien lo observaba, notaba su pelo más dorado y un bronceado ligero. Su sonrojo traspaso su cuello y orejas mientras lo veía dormitar tan tranquilo.

Sus manos estaban hacia un costado ansiosas por tocarlo.

— Adrien —Susurró.

Al ver que no le contesto. Sus manos inquietas y sin esperar más, comenzaron a tocarlo. Más bien las yemas de sus dedos que recorrían su cabello de la forma más lenta y suave posible para que no se despierte, sintiendo en el proceso la suavidad de su cuero cabelludo. El cuello de Adrien se giró hacia un costado. Y un miedo recorrió la piel de Marinette al pensar que se despertó, pero no fue así.

Eso es lo que pensó. Porque Adrien estaba más que despierto y por eso se giró para que no vea como un ojo que abrió la miraba de reojo. Un sonrojo se atenuó en su rostro al sentir las caricias de su compañera. Escuchando como su corazón comenzó a martillar fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiendo como los dedos de Marinette recorrían la sien de su cabello como explorándolo y a veces como los mismos dedos viajaban por la piel de su frente. Suave y electrizante como tranquilo y relajante.

Marinette se llevó una mano a su boca. Cubriendo parte de su rostro colorado mientras su mano seguía acariciándolo.

Por unos minutos siguieron así. Los dos sintiendo como su corazón latían como una locomotora con sonrojos que quemaban sus mejillas. Hasta que un grito de parte de Nathalie provoco que Marinette alzara las manos como si hubiera cometido un asalto para luego hacerse la confundida mientras esas mismas se dirigía a su cabello con los nervios a flor de piel y Adrien se levantara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¡Adrien! —Exclamo la asistente de su padre— ¡Te he estado buscando hace una hora! No puedes desaparecer de esa manera, tenemos una sesión fotográfica en diez minutos —Con eso dicho se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar— Vamos.

— Adiós y gracias Marinette —Se despidió Adrien sin mirarla, ya que no quería que note su sonrojo.

Marinette que estaba igual, agradeció que no la mirara sin saber lo que sus manos produjeron en su compañero. Esta se llevó las dos manos en su cara tapándola.

"¿Una hora?"

Se preguntaron al unisonó, quien Adrien sentado en el asiento del auto mirando por la ventana. Estaba de la misma forma que Marinette.

Los dos no podían creer como habían pasado el tiempo y otra cosa surgió en su mente...

 _Su cabello, su suavidad es como el de Chat Noir._

 _Sus manos, el tacto es como el de Ladybug._

 _¿Quién lo diría?_


End file.
